The invention relates to a candle holder suitable for candles of various diameters, wherein the candle is pressed between at least two clamping surfaces, which can also have the shape of horizontal or vertical clamping edges, which are movable with respect to each other and are moved towards each other in general by spring force.
In case of known candle holders the candle is extinguished as soon as the melting zone of the burning candle approaches or reaches the clamping surfaces.
A disadvantage of known candle holders is that in general the remaining candle stump first has to be removed before a new candle can be placed. Another disadvantage is that in such cases the clamping surfaces have to be cleaned first from candle wax or tallow residues. These types of candle holders often do not fulfil certain esthetic demands either because the existing mechanism quickly becomes dirty due to candle wax residues.
These disadvantages can be overcome partly or completely by means of the invention. The candle holder according to the invention is characterized in that there is a candle chamber below the clamping surfaces, which chamber has an opening at the upper side and which opening is partly or completely closed as the clamping surfaces move towards each other.